


恩怨局

by MentholCells



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentholCells/pseuds/MentholCells
Summary: 三球毕业之前可以先童贞毕业荣誉野 记仇占星/打野忍者野外 强上 忍者是猫男全员狼印崽警告
Relationships: 占星/忍者
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	恩怨局

这样就行？黑魔问。  
可以了，你走吧！占星说。他正咬着后槽牙狞笑，一边笑一边把地上倒着的人往角落里带。那个人一身洁白的短打，和荣誉野遍地是雪的景色倒是相得益彰，两把忍刀落在脚边，被人拖着也没什么反应，看来是晕得彻彻底底。  
黑魔虽然是帮凶，倒没有旁观的癖好，他望了望天，再次确认道：就这样？  
占星不耐烦地挥挥手：我他妈能认错吗？偷鸡摸狗捡我人头的猫崽子。这尾巴，这衣服，杀了我三百年，我能认错？他掐了一把猫魅的脸，柔软的颊肉立即浮了一层红出来。占星的笑越发狰狞，烧成灰我都知道他长什么样！  
偷家不失为一种聪明的做法，你不也总打野才被杀吗。黑魔冷静地说，而且人家也就是在你身子上蹦了那么一下，说不定只是迷路了在确认方向。  
你他妈怎么不说他在练习立定跳远呢？占星颇为震撼，越震撼便越想起自己被忍者偷袭完后踩在脚下的屈辱。占星只觉得自己脑门突突直跳，某一处地方也突突直跳，他终于把人拖到了隐蔽的墙后，阴沉着脸瞥了一眼黑魔：没你事了，有事通讯呗你。  
不走？不走想看也没关系。他扯着嗓子念念叨叨，手则扯着那身洁白的衣服。  
黑魔立马走人了，睡完这一个他还得继续帮团队睡呢。

呃……嗯？忍者呻吟了一声。他浑身颤了一下，意识被奇怪的触感缓缓拉回，有什么东西麻麻痒痒的从下半身烧起来。他下意识夹紧了腿，想把尾巴收进双腿里去，却提前夹住了什么毛绒绒的东西。倒的确是毛发的触感，但忍者搞不明白为什么自己的尾巴变得又硬又大，还刺得大腿根越加发痒起来，他扭着腰唔唔嗯嗯着用腿继续磨蹭了一下那奇怪的东西，扬起脖子又喘了几下。  
那东西察觉到他醒来了，从他腿间钻了出来。但忍者依旧没能如愿夹住自己的尾巴：没有那种细痒的感觉了，但对方的体积变得更大了。忍者在迷迷糊糊的状态中双腿大开着环着对方，尾巴可怜巴巴地在空中晃了一下，只能挂在腿根。他使劲眨巴着眼睛，好确认那究竟是个什么稀奇古怪的东西。对方却不给他继续晃神的功夫，忍者听到一声冷笑，随后冰凉的东西便一下按在他的脸侧，突如其来的冷意激得他大叫，尾巴毛炸得根根分明。什么东西？雪？  
雪！自己是在荣誉野！忍者一下子判断出了对方用来袭击自己的道具。冰凉的雪一碰到温热的肌肤就化成了水，一路淌下流进衣领，被体温捂热。他立即翻手去摸自己的刀，却意料之外的摸了个空。糟糕。  
恐惧感使他汗毛倒竖，他觉得连自己耳朵上的毛发都立了起来。寒意让忍者彻底清醒了，本模糊的一切感知也终于清晰起来，背后一片冰凉，胯下却温暖火热得很。忍者硬着头皮看去，对上了一张饱含恶意的笑脸，他被这笑容傻逼到了一下，赶紧略过那张脸去看人挂在腰上的的武器：是个占星。  
忍者瞳孔巨震。一占星，打晕人不跑还等着起来被我杀？有病吧！他下意识又去摸忍刀……又摸了个空。占星笑眯眯地看忍者在自己腰胯前扭来扭去，一双手掌带着提示意味地从膝盖摸到臀侧：醒得够快的。还记得发生了什么吗？  
忍者当然记得。他本身埋伏在荣誉野营地打算偷点的，一个占星大咧咧像个傻子一样往他这边跑，所以他缩地冲了出去……结果只打了个攻其不备就像个傻子一样昏了过去。天星冲日？不至于吧！忍者还没想明白，但他发现更有病的地方了，他下半身赤裸裸地挂在人的腰上，性器昂然傲气地挺起来，柱体湿漉漉地吹着冷风，想想都知道之前自己夹住的东西是什么又在做什么。忍者一阵恶心，但他没时间思考别的了，发着劲就踹人。  
在战场摸爬滚打久的人哪个不是有着丰富苟命经验的？占星挡了几下，抓着性器一撸，忍者双腿一抽，轻而易举就被钳制住了。有武器的时候还两说，此时忍者两手空空躺在地上，两双腿中间堵个他，开也不是夹也不是的，结印遁地都没门，如果这样还被打着走都对不起那许多年占星混来的狼印。  
摸惯魔导球的手此时摸上了忍者浑圆饱满的屁股，技巧也颇为熟练。常年玩着魔法的人从掌心到指尖全都细滑干净，和肌肤接触起来甚至滑得有些腻味。占星没带手套，在荣誉野的冷风中暴露久了，冷得像块冰，说不上粗粝，但还是刺得忍者被摸到的每一寸皮肤直跳。他想拍开对方的手，但对方却轻而易举避开来，身子再一压，忍者就双腿朝天，将手指搅弄的轨迹吃得更清楚了。  
忍者拱起了腰，舌头僵着啊啊叫个不停。占星的手就像是冰柱一样钻进了忍者的身体里去，在人还昏着的时候占星就已经做足了嘴上功夫，此时后穴吃得爽快，顷刻间便张口含着入侵者，滚烫的内腔死死地贴上手指，把冰凉的指头煨得发麻。忍者呜了一声，缩着穴肉去挤占星，想把人推出去。可占星只随便活动了一下手腕，忍者就张着口抖着猫耳朵淌水，彻底变成了一个暖手的热水袋。  
是第一次吗？占星问道。他真的熟练，只用了两根手指就把忍者的屁股捅得咕啾直叫，忍者狠狠抓着对方的手腕，他能感受到自己的身体在诚实地迎合被狂干的快感，他从没想过那处地方能带来这么可怕这么多的感觉，猫尾巴在雪地上胡乱拍打，激起一片一片的雪尘。占星见他忍得辛苦，手上速度一下加快，忍者顿时就翘起了屁股，尾巴竖成一条直线，用哭腔做了回应。占星诡计得逞，笑得欢快又舒心：那我先说，我不是。  
忍者当然知道，占星的手就是自我介绍。他的屁股在占星的进攻下疯狂得不像样，肉棒直贴着小腹点头哈腰，每块肌肉都在快感下雌伏，前赴后继地痉挛。这技巧何止不是第一次，简直就是身经百战，是操屁股的主宰、大慈大悲，能把别的屁股干的直哭的手怎么会搞不定忍者？可他妈谁会对强奸自己的犯罪者说这种事情！忍者被两根手指和一张嘴干得气急败坏，他死死咬着嘴唇，梗着脖子就是不作答，巧妇难为无米之炊，宙忍难为无刀之战，他只恨不得用自己的尾巴把对方给勒死。但快感远比意志力来得强大，忍者憋住了回答，却憋不住一声又一声的呻吟和喘息，他被异物反复在肠道进进出出的触感弄得眼泪直流。  
占星见他一副烈士就义的刚烈模样，倒也不急不气，手上的动作甚至还放缓了些。他慢条斯理地，用着指腹专门按压着之前摸索到的敏感点，感受着忍者大腿共鸣着自己动作节拍的颤抖，不想说？不想说也没事，左右会有一张嘴是诚实的。  
占星两根指头又有力地一转，忍者的肉穴在不断地升温，烫得占星的手发疼，但被捂热之后捅忍者屁股就更灵活了，他往上有一下没一下的按，把忍者逼得走投无路，抓着占星的衣领前端直冒水，带着体温的腺液在冰冷的空气中还冒雾。这屁股又紧又翘，弧度圆润饱满得和占星的魔导球似的，看着就让人心神振奋。恶战锻炼了忍者的偷袭技能，也滋养出一个品质绝佳的屁股，占星一摸进去就知道是个没被开过的，按几下就咬几下，哪用得着忍者回答他是不是处。但忍者也没那个空回答，他正忙着应付那两根手指，每被顶一下就翘一次屁股喘一声，听话得很。  
你有病啊？忍者屁股翘多了，腰都有些发酸，莫名其妙被人按着干，他哪怕喘着也要骂。  
出乎他意料的是，一直笑得傻逼兮兮的占星居然被这一句话炸了起来，他一下抽了另一只手出来，捏着忍者的脸靠近他：你不认得我？  
你谁啊？忍者艰难地说。他的嘴被颊肉挤得嘟起来，他努力把着对方的手好让自己的吐字清晰而具有威慑力一点，强奸犯？变态？  
老子昨天尘封密岩摸柱子被你踩在脚下蹦！想起来了没？  
忍者想了想：不记得了。占星的手又动起来，忍者倒吸了一口凉气，连忙用尾巴缠住对方，为自己拖延时间。占星享受着绒毛的讨好，宽宏大量地给了些时间让忍者继续思考。  
忍者喘了口气。仔细地想了想，可是他昨天打野运气很好，真抢了蛮多人头，兴奋得直蹦。不会杀的都是这家伙吧？尘封密岩的事情带到荣誉野来算？忍者心头更加无名火起。  
他看着占星的脸，不怕死地挑衅：你被我杀了很多次？那不是你菜吗？  
要不是你断绝我我会跑不掉吗？占星面无表情地松开了捏着忍者脸蛋的手。忍者鄙夷地看着占星，冷冷评价：菜！打你的又不止我一个人，你有病找……呃啊！  
占星懒得再和猫崽子扯皮，被杀算他倒霉算他菜，可踩身上蹦是个什么恶心操作？他打定心思要让忍者知道教训，手上又开始为之后更猛烈的性交做准备。忍者惊喘了一声，开始为自己的嘴硬付出代价，占星猛烈的扩张让他都没来得及收回讨好用的尾巴，反而一下将人的手臂缠得更紧了，就像是在索求一般。忍者左右扭着，衣衫全散开了，从前被遮掩严实的肌肤暴露出来，倒是白净得很，在被他搅得乱七八糟的雪上躺着，好像要溶进去似的。唯独只有屁股底下景色不一样：他的腔道被玩得又湿又滑，流出来的体液早就把下面的雪都给打化了。  
你也别穿白色了，直接裸奔效果最佳。占星多少知道忍者一身白是想尽心尽力融入环境以伺机作案，但这近战的身子实在白得有些出人意料，仿佛一舔能品到牛乳的味道。占星上手感受了一下，饶有兴致地看着忍者洁白的身子随着他的掐捏摸挠浮出艳红的痕迹，他便忍不住低下头去啃咬吮吸起这可口的身躯，唔，够软的。越来越多深红的印记顺着肌肉线条留下来。  
忍者还在喘。他盯着天空，意识被占星带着仿佛跳下悬崖一般漂浮。他想要忽视掉自己承受的快感，否认尾巴下越来越磨人的空虚感，只是占星啃咬过的地方冷风同样也倍加照顾，凉意让他身体发颤，更加敏锐地发觉侵占自己的火热。  
我最后问你一次，你是处吗？是的话我可以温柔一点。占星说，龟头就顶在穴口，温热的小口急不可耐又畏畏缩缩地啃着占星的顶端。另一张嘴却没那么老实了，忍者爪子一抓，张着口又要骂什么。占星盯了他半天，把性器移开来了，那硬邦邦的东西无视穴肉的挽留，戳上会阴，顶上囊袋，小幅度地蹭着。忍者一时间有些结巴起来，这样一戳弄又挑起了新的快感，占星流出的水四处乱粘，冰凉的触感更加深了穴口的麻痒。欠缺经验的忍者脑中一转，自作聪明地觉得危险系数可以降低，他抬起腿，把冷了半天的脚掌贴在占星的胸膛上，一边发力蹬人一边借着机会取暖，全然不觉这副样子能把自己的屁眼张得有多彻底，简直就是典型的送头行为。  
好傻。占星想，他拉住作乱的脚往腰上一别，腰胯往后一拜，推着肉棒往里一送。肉穴就被彻底地打开了。  
忍者几乎是弹起来了。他双手双腿都扒着占星，抖成了个震动棒。忍者被着干干脆脆的一下插得失了声，他的肉棒立得像只笔，射出的精液是他的汁液，老老实实地在他洁白的腹部上写下了答案。  
恭喜毕业。占星笑道，怜爱地在白嫩嫩的胸口上吸出和乳晕一样鲜艳的吻痕。他恶趣味地把着忍者的腰，开始前前后后耸动腰来操人，忍者本来夹的好好的腿被这么一干直接朝着天翘着，小腿蹦出好看的线条来。  
这可真是乘虚而入了。忍者弓着腰，眼前全是白茫茫的一片，眼泪口水和鸡巴的水流得同样欢畅，从未尝过性交滋味的穴一次性吃得如此饱胀，酸胀感让他一下垂下了耳朵，只能轻轻抽着气。  
命债肉偿好吧？我替你记着你要被我干多少次。占星则游刃有余许多了，摆着腰就顶，粗大的鸡巴势如破竹，打开忍者身体有关性欲的一切开关。嗯，你们用忍刀，小忍者评价一下，我这肉刀好用不？  
自然是好用的。忍者眼中泪水迷蒙，用剧烈的喘息来承受着他初次接触到的欢愉与痛苦。他哭泣着想要躲开，但男人滚烫的手牢牢地把住他的腰，让两人的胯部紧密地贴在一处。于是忍者只好把头向后仰去，柔软的身体弯出一道曲线，但这样的逃避反而让自己起伏的胸部更加贴近那双正掠夺着的嘴唇。占星更加兴奋了，粗喘着亲上已经兴奋隆起的小小肉粒，发出更大的啜吸声。  
忍者又开始左右扭动。上半身的衣服只是被扒开来，还好好地被他压在身下。他好不容易才从被雪水浸得湿哒哒的衣袋里掏出通讯呗。占星一个挺动，他哀叫了一声，人被干得一仰，差点没握住那枚珠子。  
占星倒也知道忍者想叫人。他把住忍者抖得不行的小屁股，缓缓地把插到深处的鸡巴放在肉洞里搅：叫吧？  
你以为我不敢？忍者愤恨地盯着占星，刚想开口，那粗大的肉棒又开始极快地进进出出，忍者一下捂住了嘴，津液和呻吟一齐往外流，倒的确是叫得很欢畅。  
你开通讯呗叫吧。叫得越响越好，我保证让你队友在赶到之前一个个都听见你的叫床声。占星说，我还可以让你哭着叫我爸爸，想要吗猫崽子？  
你他妈……我冷……忍者哭道。他实在受不了身后湿漉漉冷冰冰的感觉了，和被肉棒干的炙热感觉一对起来简直是冰火两重天。忍者可不想被人看到自己被按在地上干的样子，然后像隔壁尘封密岩的指挥官一样成为某些话本里香艳故事的原型。他在持续的奸淫下丢盔弃甲，在坚持和讨饶中夺路而逃，选择了性爱的快感。忍者委委屈屈地伸出手来，主动抱住了占星火热滚烫的身子。  
什么态度？占星嘴上威胁着，伸手一摸果然发现忍者身后一片冰凉，只好把人端起来，往一个稻草堆走。忍者小小一只，抱起来却也有些分量，彻彻底底贴在怀里时热度将人填的满满当当，令人满意而心生欢喜。更别提他还啜泣着，发出着好听又诱人的声音，紧紧拥住肏干着自己的人，随着走动一下一下结结实实地把鸡巴吃得又深又满。  
忍者被肏得有些神智不清，手忙脚乱地好像回到了第一次进战场，他气喘吁吁间瞟到了空无一人的高台，将一片雪花看成了人影，吓得他后穴一缩，后知后觉地害怕起来，占星被他咬得又紧又爽，不禁好笑地安慰道：没事没事，不用怕，我蹲过点了，这里隐蔽的很，没人看得到……嘶，夹轻点，我都快拔不出来了。  
为了展示他话的可信度，他掐住猫魅细瘦的腰，换了个姿势，让忍者趴在地上。进的更深了，忍者用猫尾巴推着占星，连跪着都没力气。占星把着人的下颚，迫使人拱腰抬脸去看着空荡荡的台子挨操，随随便便顶了几下，满意地摸到忍者声带一连串不间断的震动。  
忍者又被这几下肏弄搞得出水，他哭着往前蹭，占星一时间抽插得狠了，肉棒没留神滑了出来。穴中横流的水失去阻挡，被肉棒带出来在雪上砸出了许多个小坑。忍者一时间失去了被填满的感觉，扒着地上的草失神了好一会，直到合不拢的穴口被冷风灌了一下才反应过来，手脚并用地就要往人多的地方爬。占星本来还在欣赏他翕动不已的肉洞，冷不防见人要跑，下意识一伸手，及时地揪住了尾巴。忍者一声痛叫，跪了下来，前列腺液乱喷在草丛上。  
占星大奇，原来你是喜欢被人看的？早说啊。他嘴上这样调侃，手上却慎之又慎地把忍者翻过来，不让这狡猾灵敏的崽子再有机会跑出肉棒抽插的范围之外。忍者一偏头，发现自己的忍刀居然就在这草堆旁。武器激发了他的斗志，但这斗志很快也被肉棒征服。他想要思考，找出方法逃出这可怕的对战之中，可快感却缠着他的脑子，让他的每一次思考都像要从泥潭里爬出一样艰难。  
还往我们家跑，你想被多点人干？也不是不行。占星还就真的偏过脑袋去接通讯呗，喂喂？我。猫崽子醒了，爪子挠人疼死了速来帮我睡了他。  
忍者怒极，他扑起来，又被毫无悬念地压倒。占星舔着他的耳朵，热气直喷进耳朵里：别闹了，乖乖的，你这屁股还蛮好干的……他压了压忍者的背，将忍者的腹部和自己的贴的严丝合缝，身下的人一声长长粘粘的叫，全身上下又开始抽搐，两条长腿在空中瞎晃。  
占星身材高大，忍者被按在草堆上，光是被肉棒顶着就有些脚不着地。占星推着那被干得酸软的腿根，一下一下地把穴眼操的更开。忍者还是不愿意叫，又被干得迷迷糊糊的，想咬自己的手，却被肉棒冲得只能抓着身下稻草控制不住地呻吟，根本腾不出空来。占星心中一动，捏起尾巴递到他嘴边让他叼着。忍者像抓到了救命稻草一般，还真咬住了，他的人尾巴身体一起抖，呻吟从毛发中漏出来。稻草锁住了肏干中肉体的热度，荣誉野雪地的冷意在离他越来越远，而热度和痒意潮水一样涌出来，拍打着他。忍者喘、叫、踢，都没法控制住自己，他低着头，清晰地看着自己的肉棒又被干硬起来。  
你也来玩玩自己的刀。占星说，他把住忍者的手，带着他握住自己那根被肏得翻来翘去的肉棒。忍者没了借力的支撑点，只能一直顺着重力和肏干的节奏在占星的鸡巴上反复滑落颠起。忍者的手自然比占星的手要粗糙很多，才一摸上自己就抖个不停，嘴都合不拢，本叼着好好的猫尾垂到一旁去，毛发上沾满了他自己情动分泌的口水，偏偏占星还有意带着他的拇指去戳弄抠挖敏感的铃口。  
别……要射……忍者腿根都筋挛起来。他抽泣着哀求道，但被无视了。他一点用来挣扎的力气都没有，只能继续和占星一起合力夹击自己的身体，将理智清空，把自己逼出疯狂摆腰翘尾巴的淫荡模样。快感带来的热度不断攀升，变成了一股子无法忍受的凉意，贴着他的腿脚脊背，一路送他登上极乐的顶峰。忍者又射了，新鲜出炉的精液冲出来，他双目失神，哆嗦着手，把自己的精液接了个满满当当，黏糊糊的，全是他陷进肉欲无可自拔的证据。  
占星一整个身躯都附下来，沉甸甸热乎乎地将他压住。忍者的乳粒被压得难受，刚射过的肉棒还处在不应期，就这样干干脆脆地被夹在中间磨蹭，忍者难受得大叫，脚跟直往占星背上打。占星估摸着时间差不多了，腰下用力一挺，捏住忍者已经被干的发热的身子射了进去。这一射又让忍者高潮迭起，他脚趾大张开来，脑后如同被炸了个天星冲日一样飘忽，眼前全是一片璀璨的光，精液疯狂冲进肠道里，将他灌满。占星呼呼喘气，又去舔忍者的脸：还挺经得起操……舒服。他居然还在发表强奸感想。  
忍者忍无可忍，他瞅准了占星松懈的时机一扭腰一踢腿，肉棒就顺着动作拔了出来。忍者跳起来，一滚捡起来自己的刀，奋战槽在这一击之下终于姗姗来迟着攒满了。忍者站直的时候还晃了一下：屁股里满满当当的感觉可不好受，精液疯狂地想挤出穴口，他不得不分出精力收缩着括约肌，被啃咬过的地方又痛又痒，一切都提醒着他对面的占星干了多过分的事。  
高潮过后的身子颤得不行，沾满精液的手握着刀柄有些打滑。忍者犹豫了一秒钟要不要逃走，结果一抬眼看到占星拖着球笑得得意又满足。那根粘着忍者体液的肉棒还垂在外面，占星满不在乎地晃了晃腰，展示自己被忍者取悦得多餍足。  
不要脸！忍者脑子里的弦啪一声断了，他草草打了两个连击，即刻开始毁灭痛击！占星居然不动不走，硬生生地受了好几下斩，忍者心中狂喜，正要再一个断绝上去……他眼前一黑。  
洁白的猫魅啪嗒一声跪倒下去，直挺挺地栽向前方，睡进了对方的怀里。占星抱着自己的战利品，施施然地一挥袖子，瞬间状态全满，洋洋得意：一起干了这么久，谁还没一个极限技了。  
及时赶到的黑魔放下手中的杖子，颇有些同情地看着赤裸裸的忍者被占星扛到肩上去。昏迷过去之后的人也没法控制屁股，占星射进去的东西从大开的屁穴中往外流。  
占星倒是好心，一手把着忍者的屁股，另一只手还帮他把尾巴捏起来，不让毛发沾到那些浊液，但他拉扯的动作多少又牵扯打开了忍者的后穴，那些液体流得更欢了，占星倒是很开怀的样子，他左右晃了晃身子，让自己的精液在忍者的腿间流得九曲十八弯。黑魔往旁边走了几步，看上去是被情事的味道熏着了。  
那我现在回去了？占星问。这个脱离了队伍三千年的治疗职业现在倒想得起咨询队友意见了。  
回吧，多你一个不多少你一个不少的。黑魔骑上了自己的发光摇摇车说，黑涡的人疯了一样打双蛇，也不知道在干什么玩意。占星扛着忍者走了几步，果然就看到山崖底下一片刀光剑影，你来我往地好不热闹。他不禁咋了咋舌，抖抖身子把身上的忍者扛得更紧实了一点。昏睡的人在颠簸中闷哼了一声，畅通无阻的精液被颠落下来，在占星的靴子旁打出了好一片湿痕。  
你可别把人玩太过分。黑魔说，缩在小车里摇摇晃晃地远去，重新回归了游击吃瓜大队。占星哼了一声，手上又发着劲把猫尾巴和猫屁股揉了好几下。  
荣誉野上空寒风吹过，最后两个雄伟壮观的冰柱也变得脆弱起来，冰体在太阳底下熠熠生辉。所有人专注在激烈的战斗之中，没有人能够抽空去寻找脱离团体许久的忍者，也没有人留意到他提前退出了战场。黑魔往掌心哈了一口气，百无聊赖地等来了胜利。

**Author's Note:**

> 忍者惨，赔了屁股折狼印，555  
> 在人尸体上蹦迪的都要赔屁股哈  
> 我也不知道我写的是他吗的啥，bug就让他随风而去好不好


End file.
